The invention relates to an arrangement of a stabilizer on a wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
For example, DE 101 26 928 A1, DE 10 2004 002 550 A1 or DE 102 42 552 B4 disclose generic arrangements of two-part stabilizers with an actuating device for affecting the spring rates and the driving characteristics of motor vehicles. The roll behavior and banking of the motor vehicle can be reduced by adjusting the split torsion bars of the overall U-shaped stabilizer in opposite directions, or the tendency to slant, for example during braking, can be compensated through adjustment in the same direction.
DE 10 2007 007 214 A1 discloses an arrangement of a two-part stabilizer on a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle. This stabilizer has separate torsion bars which are each attached via a respective output lever on the wheel suspension elements and which are rotated in the same direction or in opposite directions with respectively associated actuating devices. To increase its effective torsion length, each torsion bar is extended by a hollow shaft encompassing the torsion bar, with the output lever being formed on the hollow shaft. The torsion bar is therefore in driving connection with the coaxially arranged hollow return shaft. The stabilizer is, on one hand, exposed to thermal stress when the vehicle is in operation which may impair its functionality. On the other hand, the stabilizer is difficult to remove from the vehicle during service.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an arrangement of a two-part stabilizer on a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, which is able to withstand thermal stress and which can be easily serviced and repaired.